


Once Bitten

by lucidrush



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrush/pseuds/lucidrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was no nap Soul, you died. I felt it, your heart stopped beating!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

When Soul was bitten, Maka fully expected for him to turn into one of those monsters. She fully expected him to try to kill and eat her. She fully expected to be forced into putting him down. What she didn’t expect was for his ‘corpse’ to let out a yawn and blink the sleep(if you ould call it that) from his eyes and ask her what time it was.

It didn’t make sense, he’d had no pulse! But there he was, scratching at the scabbed over bite marks on his wrist and mumbling about breakfast.

"Soul!" She jumped from behind her makeshift shelter, just a moth-eaten couch dragged upstairs to make their dilapidated shelter homier, and and wrapped him in the tightest hug she possibly could.

"You were gone, I thought I’d lost you! How?!" She peppered his face with kiss after kiss but she noticed something odd as she gripped him tightly.

"It was just a nap." He mumbled as he brushed his lips against hers gently.

"That was no nap Soul, you died. I felt it, your heart stopped beating!" She growled at him and pressed her palm to his chest, just to reassure herself that he was still with her, at least for a while longer, but she froze. This wasn’t possible.

Soul yelped as she yanked his shirt up and shoved him onto the cool hardwood floors, her fingers jammed under his jawline while her head rested on his chest. There was no heartbeat. She slid off of him and backed herself up against the sofa. His eyes weren’t the sickly yellow like the other walking atrocities they had come across, and the inside of his mouth wasn’t blackened(that she could see anyway), but his skin was much paler than usual and the veins under his skin were much darker than usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, she was really starting to freak him out.

"I think you’re dead."


End file.
